


[podfic] What do you see with those eyes?

by BabelGhoti



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, F/M, Knifeplay, Multiple Personalities, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Don't mix business and pleasure.





	[podfic] What do you see with those eyes?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What do you see with those eyes?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80772) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4:47 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4,39 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * **Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d7rt4kxkj4o1g2y/Nary_-_What_do_you_see_with_those_eyes_%2528read_by_BabelGhoti%2529.mp3/file)
  * **Stream:** [here](https://clyp.it/wcj5kb1f?token=f0a8161d104eaff1a9763bf11a1171a1)

### Credits

  * **Text:** _What do you see with those eyes?_
  * **Author:** Nary 
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 
  * **Music:** Camille Saint-Saëns - [_Danse macabre, opus 40 (performed by the Slovak Radio Symphony Orchestra)_](https://open.spotify.com/track/1IM8x4lxZVOOP9gpQD6c5s?si=tMSk7pPLTBePFxcOd8wEew)

[](https://open.spotify.com/track/1IM8x4lxZVOOP9gpQD6c5s?si=tMSk7pPLTBePFxcOd8wEew)   



End file.
